<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>darlin’ darlin’ darlin’ (i can’t wait to see you) by summerdayghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518166">darlin’ darlin’ darlin’ (i can’t wait to see you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost'>summerdayghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jennifer's Body (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, F/F, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer should have been disgusted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>darlin’ darlin’ darlin’ (i can’t wait to see you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title was taken from the song In the Flesh by Low Shoulder.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer should have been disgusted. Needy was one hell of a messy eater. Her glasses were coated red and Jennifer could hardly tell that the mass of flesh on the floor, mangled and wet with rib bones popping out, was even human let alone a boy from their school.</p><p>Anyone else would have taken off running. When Jennifer did not, it only further confirmed something she had always known about herself but always tried to deny. She would be in this for life.</p><p>“God, the clean up here is gonna be a bitch. I’ll go find a mop,” she smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>